Goodbye
by clearsunrise
Summary: Zuko says goodbye to a friend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N: Hey guys. Well here I am with another oneshot. Don't worry, chapter 12 is coming soon. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this one(I do that a lot don't I?) to the maiko fans at DH who put up with me. Especially Empyreal Maiden and ignite. You two have helped me lots with the chapter fic. Thanks for putting up with my rambling. And to the rest of you guys thanks for putting up with me. Here's a oneshot just for you guys. I tried something a little different than what I would normally do. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------

Goodbye...

---------------------------

It had been three years since that day. The day that put in motion the end to a hundred years of pain, hate, and violence. The world was slowly learning to forgive. With the help of the Avatar, Aang, people were making the first steps to moving on with their lives.

The first year had been the hardest, with every other Nation wanting to make the Fire Nation pay for everything they had done. With the help of Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara, Zuko and Iroh were able to make amends without the world turning the people of the Fire Nation into their own personal punching bags.

Not being partial to any country, the fight on that final day of the war had taken the lives of many.

Zuko stood in front of a small grave thinking of one in particular. One who had saved his life, who he owed everything to. He still remembered the battle like it was yesterday. A battle that intense and brutal was hard to forget. He knew they all had aged many years that day. Aang more than anyone. Katara, Sokka, and Toph had tried to convince Aang to take a break from his duties for those three years. Finally, Zuko had been able to "convince" him. It had only taken a few happy moments of fire blasts and bickering to do it. Neither Aang nor Zuko would admit, but they had become great friends without even realizing it.

He sighed as he kneeled in front of the grave before him. Slowly, memories flooded his mind of her last few days.

-------------------------------------------

_She had wandered off from the group again. It was hard fitting in with the close-knit group of friends. They found it hard to trust her. She knew they had good reason. She'd been their enemy until a few weeks ago. Tracking them down along with Azula._

_When Azula had first asked her to join, she thought it an easy way to alleviate her boredom. Then, Zuko had returned. Being around him and learning to understand his way of thinking, she had eventually begun to care, if only a small amount. In the end, when Zuko had left Azula, she had followed as he went to help the Avatar's little band._

_Now, as she found a comfortable spot on the grass, she was becoming slightly frustrated with them. For people trying to bring "balance" to the world, it took them a long time to accept someone from the Fire Nation._

_Taking in the view around her, she saw the trees rustle as a slight breeze gently tousled her hair. Hearing a bird call, she looked up to see a lone crow gliding through the air._

_Being distracted, she didn't notice as Zuko sat beside her. That being so, she was slightly startled as he began to speak._

_"Why did you decide to join us anyway?" he asked softly._

_Shifting uncomfortably, she said, "I got bored following Azula's orders."_

_She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason. Not the day before a battle anyway. They all needed to stay focused._

_"I see," he said, as he watched her crow fly overhead._

_Relieved that he seemed to accept her reasoning, she sat silently beside him._

_---------------------------------_

_The battle had been raging for hours on end. All sides becoming more and more exhausted as the day wore on. Neither side had gained much ground, forcing the battle into a stalemate._

_She fired her daggers endlessly it seemed. The fighting not slowing down. Aware of her surroundings, she knew the water girl was fighting on the far side, soldiers between them. Sokka and, surprisingly, Ty Lee, who had joined them during the last march to the battleground, were fending off more of the Fire Nation troops with Toph keeping as many of the opposing army off-guard as possible._

_Zuko was aiding Aang nearby against the Fire Lord. Their attacks gradually showing more and more signs of their fatigue. She knew not telling Zuko why she had sided with them would keep him from being distracted, but it was obvious as she became increasingly worried, and less accurate, that the same could not be said about her. It was because of this that she saw the wild shot from the Fire Lord in enough time._

_------------------------------------_

_Zuko was becoming more and more exhausted as the fight continued. His movements becoming slowly more sluggish every minute. He didn't know how much longer they would be able to keep this up. He sent fireball after fireball towards the man he had once called father, aiding the young Avatar._

_He was dodging as best he could in his drained state. It was then that he made a fatal error. Misstepping, he stumbled and was thrown off balance. At the same moment, a lone wild fireball came hurtling his way. He didn't have time to block or dodge, and he could tell the attack would kill him._

_Already prepared for his fate, he was caught completely unaware as a figure jumped in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw his savior crumple to the ground._

_Rushing forward, he caught her before she fell. Looking down, he stared uncomprehendingly at the girl in his arms. Why had she gotten in the way?_

_The fight continued around them as he held her, his eyes asking a question that his numb mind refused to let leave his mouth._

_Slowly, the girl's mask of boredom fell. Her eyes softened only for the person she cared most for. In that moment, he understood. He knew why she had gotten in the way, why she had turned against his sister, everything. A slight smile graced her face, only for him, before her eyes slide shut in eternal sleep._

_Katara, having seen from her position, had come as quickly as she could hoping to heal the older girl. Seeing Zuko's expression, she knew she had arrived too late._

------------------------------------

Zuko slowly returned from his memories. Looking once more at the final resting place of a person who he could never repay, he saw a crow perched on the marker. A small smile appeared on his face as he saw it.

The crow left its position and landed softly on his shoulder, as if trying not to hurt him. Turning its tiny head, the crow touched its beak to Zuko's cheek. Looking at the black bird, he thought he saw a small smile on its face before it returned to its spot on the grave marker.

"Zuko, come on, we're going to be late for the council meeting again. Iroh will give us more than a lecture this time. Do you really want to drink his tea again?"

Hearing the familiar female voice, Zuko slowly stood and started down the hill. Turning back, he said two words, finally realizing what she would have wanted. Him to be happy.

"Goodbye, Mai."

He continued down the hill, not looking back.

The young crow seemed to watch him. A sad yet happy look in its eyes. Spreading its black wings, the crow took flight.


End file.
